Villains' Defeats/Gallery
Gallery Dark lord demise comparison.png|Lord Voldemort's ultimate defeat in both Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (depicted by a Pottermore website) and in the film adaptation Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. I'd say go to hell but that's been taken care of.jpeg|Judge Claude Frollo plunges into the fiery pit. As my friend Edna would say, "no capes!".jpeg|Syndrome killed by getting his cape caught into a jet engine. Quite a lazy ending, I mean how can a God go to hell?.jpeg|Hades flushed down the River Styx after being knocked out by the now godlike Hercules. DarlaDimpleasJanitor.jpg|Darla Dimple being demoted to a janitor. Tai_Lung's_Defeat.jpg|Tai Lung's last moments, as he is about to meet his banishment by the Wuxi Finger Hold. up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles Muntz plummeting thousands of feet below to his doom. snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|A bolt of lightning shatters the ledge Queen Grimhilde is standing on, sending her plummeting to her doom into the gorge below. Megatron allspark merge.jpg|Tyran Megatron's first death, in which his spark chamber is melted by the AllSpark. DOTM off with his head.jpg|Tyran Megatron's second death, in which he is de-spinned by Optimus Prime. Cliff_hardened_into_a_statue.jpg|Cliff Vandercave hardened into a concrete statue. Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8180.jpg|Maleficent, with Prince Philip's sword impaled to her chest, falls off the cliff to her doom. Tlmpe1186.jpg|"Queen" Ursula impaled by Prince Eric's ship. Taka-Ka-Ka Scarface.jpeg|Scar about to be devoured alive by his own Hyena henchmen. Russ Cargill KOed.jpg|Russ Cargill having a boulder dropped on his head by Maggie Simpson, knocking him unconscious. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9111.jpg|The vine around Clayton's neck pulls tight, leaving him hanged. Farquaad's Death.png|Lord Farquaad gobbled up by Dragon. Jumanji-movie-screencaps.com-10981.jpg|Van Pelt sucked back into the magic gameboard Jumanji. Facilier's death.jpg|Dr. Facilier literallly dragged to Hell by his own "friends". Thrax's death.jpg|Thrax dying in a beaker of alcohol. Kurt gets the grinder!.png|Kurt Bozwell arrested of his illegal food usage. Shan Yu death.jpg|Shan Yu rocketed into a fireworks tower at the Imperial Palace, killing him in a tremendous explosion. Joker death comparison.png|The Joker's death as depicted in the uncut and edited versions of Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. Hopper_about_to_be_eaten_alive.jpg|Hopper about to be eaten alive by the goldfinch bird's chicks. Soto's_death.jpg|Soto about to be impaled by falling icicles. DFBC47B2-6D40-4162-B9B2-0A340759D1FF.png|Noo Noo being destroyed by White Tubbie. A0B9FEFD-0633-49FC-ACEE-1EAAD48AFD37.png|Springtrap's incineration Where's your kid now, Lotso?!.jpeg|Lotso strapped to the grill of a truck with decaying toys for all eternity. BullarTrollHunter11.png|Bular getting petrified by Jim. Shaw's_defeat.jpg|Shaw, tarred and feathered in leaves, screams out in defeat as he is mistaken for a sasquatch by Bob and Bobbie and strapped to the roof of their van. rugrats-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-8069.jpg|Coco LaBouche being humiliated by tourists who take snapshots of her exposed undies. Makunga_pummeled_and_dragged_away_by_Nana.jpg|Makunga pummeled and dragged away by Nana as the other animals cheer happily. Edgarbug's death.png|Edgar the Bug getting killed by Laurel Weaver using J's gun. Kent Mansley's defeat.jpg|Kent Mansley getting arrested by the U.S. Army for his treachery after the Iron Giant prevents him from escaping. Sid's defeat.png|Sid Phillips becoming frightened of toys coming to life after Woody and the Mutant Toys teach Sid a lesson in order to save Buzz. Hal_dancing_in_his_prison_cell.jpg|Hal Stewart/Tighten dancing in his new prison cell. ChannelChasersPt3-531.jpg|Vicky getting sent back to the real world by Timmy Turner after Timmy is able to defeat Vicky in "Maho Mushi" using the Magic TV remotes to prevent her from going to Dictator Week to achieve world domination. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9562.jpg|Jafar getting sucked into his lamp by Aladdin. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7206.jpg|Jafar getting destroyed for good after Iago betrays him by kicking his lamp into the lava. Monsters-disneyscreencaps_com-7742.jpg|Randall Boggs getting pummeled with a shovel by a hillbilly family who mistake him for a gator. Steele's defeat.jpg|Steele being rejected as the contemptible jerk he truly is by all those who had looked up to him and respected him. Movie Bonecrusher dies.jpg|Tyran Bonecrusher getting decapitated by Optimus Prime. 1000px-Amybarbiecolorfacestinkypetedwoeneamtpystory23.jpg|Stinky Pete gets placed in a little girl's bag after Woody, Buzz and Andy's toys teach him a lesson by showing him the true meaning of playtime. 719672_1305612216191_full.jpg|Gaston falling to his death into the moat below. V3_11_00070.png|Roman Torchwick is eaten alive by a Griffon. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-10468.jpg|Nigel stripped of his feathers from the plane's propeller and humiliated by the lead monkey he abused earlier. Light's_Death_(MANGA).jpg|Light Yagami after suffering a heart attack. Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8495.jpg|General Mandible falling to his death. Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9149.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy getting flattened by the door getting pushed by Mr. Tweedy after he has finally had enough of his wife's abuse. Monsters_inc_waternoose_arrested.png|Henry J. Waternoose getting arrested by the CDA after being exposed of child abduction as a means of saving Monsters Inc. by Mike Wazowski. Ratcliffe_chaned_and_gagged.png|Governor Ratcliffe gagged and arrested by Thomas and the other settlers for his treachery. CellsDead.png|Cell getting distingrated by Gohan using his Kamehameha wave with the help of Goku and Vegeta's spirit. Callaghan's Arrest & Defeat.jpg|Robert Callaghan gets arrested for his crimes as Yokai. Crowbar Crankcase deaths.png|Crowbar and Crankcase are killed by Ironhide while trying to protect Sentinel Prime. These guys at Disney were smart, adding a waterfall so we'd miss another fall to your death defeat.jpeg|Percival McLeach plunging off the waterfall to his watery grave. Dead-witch.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the West gets melted and turned into a puddle after Dorothy splashed a bucket of water onto her in order to save Scarecrow. Bismuth_534.png|Bismuth getting poofed back into her gem. Screenshot 2014-06-04 13.50.31.png|The Horned King is gruesomely torn apart and sucked into the Black Cauldron. Oogie's_Death.jpg|Oogie Boogie is unraveled and has all of his bugs fall into lava below him at his Lair. Father_sucked_into_the_Gate.jpg|Father pulled by Truth and the Eye of God beyond the Gate, transformed back into raw knowledge. ,nm.png|Nute Gunray slain by young Darth Vader (under orders from Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine). Screen Shot 2018-03-17 at 12.55.48 PM.png|Poggle the Lesser slain by young Darth Vader (under orders from Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine). Movie Brawl dies.jpg|Tyran Brawl getting taken out by a shot fired by Bumblebee. despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-9785.jpg|Vector stranded on the moon. Gary Oldman can truly do no wrong.jpeg|Lord Shen closes his eyes and accepts his fate as his own cannon topples and crushes him to death. Aku's death.png|Aku is finally vanquished by Samurai Jack after returning to the past with the help of Ashi. Batman-joker-fall-002_1199758403.jpg|The Joker falls to his death. Major Chip Hazard's death.jpg|Major Chip Hazard malfunctioning and shutting down after Alan Abernathy destroys him in the powerline. Rasputin_skeleton_disintegrates.png|Rasputin getting distingrated after Anastasia shatters his Reliquary to avenge her family and Dimitri. Gutt eaten alive by sirens.jpg|Captain Gutt devoured alive by sirens. Rameses_stranded_screaming_MOSES!.jpg|Rameses, stranded on an island, screaming Moses' name with fury. Blackout movie dead.jpg|Tyran Blackout collapses after getting shot by fighter jet missiles and struck under the pelvis by Captain Lennox. Screen Shot 2018-04-08 at 11.06.32 AM.png|Zam Wessel slowly dies from a toxic dart fired by Jango Fett. Road-el-dorado-disneyscreencaps.com-9048.jpg|Tzekel-Kan arrested by Hernan Cortes and his Guards for his crimes. Hans_defeat.jpg|Prince Hans imprisoned for all his treachery and crimes against Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-9279.jpg|Aloysius O'Hare getting launched out of Thneedville, rocketing into the distance. Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps_com-11583.jpg|Andrei Strasser falling into a transformer, electrocuting him to death. oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7570.jpg|Sykes plowing his car into a train, killing him in a fiery blaze. Chapman_arrested.jpg|Happy Chapman arrested for stealing Odie and other villainous deeds. dragon-ball-super-trunks.jpg|Frieza getting sliced by Future Trunks. Age-ultron-movie-screencaps.com-15079.jpg|Ultron getting destroyed by the Vision. Zira-scar-and-zira-24631970-640-412.jpg|Zira falling to her death into the raging river below. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10329.jpg|Turbo getting destroyed in a beacon of light made from soda and mints, a weakness of having a Cy-Bug body. Given he was never a native character of Sugar Rush, he is thus unable to regenerate outside of his game. Screen Shot 2018-04-10 at 9.46.13 AM.png|Steppenwolf getting dragged away through a Boom Tube and eaten by his Parademon army after Superman and Wonder Woman destroy his axe. Glowstrike's Defeat.png|Glowstrike incapacitated by Steeljaw and left to be caught in the stasis bomb. Sebastian's death.png|Sebastian Caine falling into the inferno below to his death after his former girlfriend, Dr. Linda McKay detaches the elevator cable from the elevator. 15FFA85A-70BA-46C3-AFDB-18ABA4D112CD.jpeg|Poppy Adams before dying from the heroin overdose Eggsy gave her. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10181.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz getting crushed by the falling bell, echoing his original death. Malachite defeat.png|Malachite getting struck by an arrow fired by the Crystal Gems in their combined form Alexandrite, resulting in her ultimately turning back into Jasper and separating from Lapis Lazuli. Storm_King_27.jpg|The Storm King's death after his entire stone body shatters to pieces. WhiskeyDeath.png|Agent Whiskey getting thrown in the meat grinder by Eggsy and Harry Hart. Barricade-comicsadaptation-death.jpg|Tyran Barricade's original planned death in the first Transformers film, in which he gets destroyed by Optimus Prime tossing him at a freeway pillar. Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-11579.jpg|Chick Hicks booed by his fans and the media for cheating. Scarlet_defeat.png|Scarlet and Herb Overkill are left frozen in ice. Screen Shot 2018-04-13 at 10.25.33 AM.png|Ganondorf getting vanquished by Link. Bellweather_Defeat.png|Dawn Bellwether getting arrested for her crimes against predators after her plot is exposed. Dooku's death at the hands of Skywalker..png|Count Dooku is decapitated by Anakin Skywalker (as ordered by Palpatine/Darth Sidious) after Dooku mentioned to Anakin that he has anger and hate, foreshadowing his transformation into Darth Vader. Mr._Fixx_shocked.jpg|Mr. Fixx getting electrocuted by Terry McGinnis, avenging his father's death as the new Batman. Mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8069.jpg|Ratigan falling to his death. A51_battle_163.jpg|The Harvester Queen's death. ROTF Sideways death.jpg|Tyran Sideways getting slices in half by Sideswipe while in vehicle mode. guardians2-movie-screencaps.com-13884.jpg|Ego's human form crumbles into dust after the bomb designed by Rocket blows up his planet form's core. Void_Termina's_defeat.png|Void Termina is destroyed by Kirby with the help of all the friends he made during his journey. MajinBuuKidKilled.png|Kid Buu getting distingrated by Goku using his Spirit Bomb after Goku tells Kid Buu that he hopes that Kid Buu is reincarnated as a hero so they can have a match together, foreshadowing his reincarnation, Uub. Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker's defeat.jpg|Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker getting tied up by Miss Spider's string and getting taken away by the police in New York City. Dr._Benedict_arrested.png|Dr. Phillium Benedict getting arrested for attempted to end summer vacation forever. Über-Morlock's death.png|Über-Morlock getting distingrated outside of the Time Machine after Alexander Hartigen pulls the lever forward. Green-goblin-death.png|Green Goblin getting impaled by his own glider and telling Peter to not tell Harry about his crimes before dying. TheFallen-ROTFfacegotten.jpg|The Fallen getting his spark crushed by Optimus Prime, avenging the deaths of the Dynasty of Primes. Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9723.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin in a cage after Shrek restores time. Snoke_Death.png|Supreme Leader Snoke getting sliced in half by the waist in an act of betrayal. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9438.jpg|Commander Rourke getting shattered into a million pieces. Sa'luk Death.png|Sa'Luk transformed into a golden statue by the Hand of Midas. Blackburns arrested.png|Sloan and Bree Blackburn arrested by rangers as the satisfied elephants look on. trolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9726.jpg|Chef and Creek's combined deaths. cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-9592.jpg|Chester V being eaten alive by Cheesespider. treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-8036.jpg|Scroop drifting away into space, echoing the death of his victim Mr. Arrow. ROTF Alice death.jpg|Alice getting rammed into a lamp pole by Mikaela. tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10042.jpg|Mother Gothel's cloak after falling from the tower and fading into nothingness. Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8740.jpg|Hunter plummeting thousands of meters below. Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|Quasimodo Wilson's defeat. who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-11199.jpg|What's left of Judge Doom after being melted in his own dip. Ruber's death.jpg|Ruber getting disintegrated by the power of Excalibur in the stone, as he is not the rightful king of Camelot. kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9100.jpg|Kai overwhelmed by the collective amount of chi and preparing to explode. Screen Shot 2018-04-09 at 8.23.36 AM.png|Cyrus' final moments before his dimension collapses on itself. Big_Boss_eaten_alive.jpg|Big Boss eaten alive by the anaconda. Screenshot_2017-08-03-18-09-27.jpg|Smiler being laughed by the unused emojis in the loser lunge. Ravage Rampage deaths.png|Tyran Ravage and Rampage getting torn limb from limb by Bumblebee. El_macho_fate.jpg|El Macho defeated by Dr. Nefario after shooting the fart gun at him. good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8984.jpg|Thunderclap flees in terror only to knocked out of the sky by Arlo. aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-8754.jpg|Edgar Balthazar locked in the crate and shipped off to Timbuktu. Death_of_Mola_Ram.jpg|Mola Ram being ripped apart by crocodiles. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8765.jpg|Victor Quartermaine getting chased by the mob led by Reverend Clement Hedges, in which they think that Victor is the Were-Rabbit. Koba's_death.jpg|Koba plummeting to his death. Raise_Him_Right.png|Francis E. Francis getting reverted back into an infant and is raised by his big brother Eugene Francis. 20170923014245!TF-TLK-Onslaught-death.jpg|Tyran Onslaught getting killed by a tag team between the Autobots Drift and Crosshairs. Belasdefeat2.jpg|Bela being licked on by Wayne's pups. Screen Shot 2018-01-09 at 7.11.22 AM.png|Chris Hargensen and Billy Nolan's combined deaths. DoubleShotShiak-TL.png|Savage Opress getting murdered by Darth Sidious. Screen Shot 2018-04-09 at 8.20.40 AM.png|Hunter J and her men plunge into the whirlpool before their cruiser explodes. TLCOR18.png|Nohyas's grave. Screen Shot 2018-01-09 at 7.11.30 AM.png|Margaret White being impaled by knives and other sharp objects. enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11350.jpg|Queen Narissa falling to her doom into the city street below. Professor Poopypants' Defeat.png|Professor Poopypants' defeat. Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Madame Gasket screams as she is thrown into her own furnace and burned to death. GB2016GertrudeAldridgeAndElectrocutedGhostSc05.png|Gertrude Aldridge and Sparky are taken out by a Proton Grenade fired by Erin Gilbert. Pilgrim Reaper death.png|The Pilgrim Reaper getting eaten alive on Thanksgiving. Mixmaster Scorponok deaths.png|Tyran Mixmaster and Scorponok getting destroyed by the ex-Decepticon Jetfire. Starwars2-movie-screencaps.com-13376.jpg|Jango Fett getting beheaded by Mace Windu. Doc Ock's death.png|Doctor Octopus drowning in the river, taking the fusion core with him. GB2film1999chapter12sc062.png|The Scoleri Brothers are captured by the Ghostbusters. beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7567.jpg|Maestro Forte about to collapse to his death. DoomsdayDeath.jpg|Doomsday about to get electrocuted as a result of being impaled by the Kryptonite staff. Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-8970.jpg|King Malbert before being crushed by his weather ray, which had been sabotaged by Scamper and Brain. Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4362.jpg|King Louie with his kingdom in ruins. Boogieman20.jpg|The Boogieman getting trapped by the Ghostbusters after being turned into a ghost, thus putting an end to Egon's childhood terrors. Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9138.jpg|Fairy Godmother turning into thousands of bubbles. 200px-Miles_Axelrod_Defeated-1.jpg|Sir Miles Axelrod being arrested after being exposed of his crimes. TRID S3 E22 SHA SC 4.jpg|Underbite trapped in a stasis pod. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-3844.jpg|Boba Fett falling into the Sarlacc pit on Tatooine where he gets devoured. Screenshot_2017-08-14-18-32-15.jpg|Balthazar Bratt floats away in his own expanding bubble gum. Ratchet_fate.jpg|Phineas T. Ratchet stripped of his upgrades and stuck suspended to the ceiling with his father. Larry Quinn's sticky defeat.jpg|Larry Quinn covered in purple goo and rejected by Joan for his greedy nature to his dismay. Eobard Over.png|Eobard Thawne is vanquished following his fight with Black Flash. stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8973.jpg|Smokey attacked by dogs offscreen. barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-9015.jpg|Dag whacked with a golf club by Otis, sending him flying far into the distance. Saddam7.jpg|Saddam Hussein getting arrested for posing as the Prime Minister of Canada. 13_062.jpg|Archibald Snatcher explodes from his cheese allergic reaction. The_Defeat.jpg|Pitch Black dragged into his own nightmare realm. SeismoZaptorMix.jpg|Major Nixel at the mercy of the Seismo-Zaptor Mix. Major Nixel defeat Minisode.png|Major Nixel getting laughed at by Mixels after the Flain-Gobba Mix splashes Nixel cupcakes on his face. ShereKhanDeath.jpg|Shere Khan falling to the fire pit. TFAni EndgamePart2 Screamer Offlined.jpg|Malgus Starscream dies as the All-Spark fragment powering him is dragged out of his body by Prowl and Jazz. Dotm Starscream BOOM.jpg|Tyran Starscream exploding from the boomstick Sam stabbed his optic with. GB2016MayhemSc50.png|Mayhem getting shredded into ectoplasm of Patty Tolan and her Ghost Chipper. 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7720.jpg|Cruella De Vile getting sent to a mental asylum for her crimes against Dalmatians. TregerGagged2.jpg|Alameda Slim bound and gagged as he is being arrested. steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net.jpg|Scharlachrot's defeat. Immortanjoedeath.png|Immortan Joe's face is ripped off by Furiosa. Tintcorpse.jpg|Major Tint after being disemboweled by John Rambo. Tumblr obm416VfaH1qddh14o2 500.gif|Jasper being impaled by a metal rod affected by Peridot's magnetism, which would subsequently cause her to retreat into her gemstone and be bubbled into the Burning Room by Amethyst. Krondeceased.jpg|Kron dies after he was bested by the Carnotaurus. GrievousFlameOut-ROTS.jpg|General Grievous getting blasted in the heart by Obi-Wan Kenobi and getting destroyed. IMG 0646.PNG|Medusa Gorgon getting sliced apart by Maka using the Genie Hunter. XGB Surt defeat.png|Fenris being flung towards the open Containment Unit, creating an elemental explosion that sends both him and Surt into the Unit's interior dimension. ROTF Devastator death.jpg|Tyran Devastator getting blasted apart by the rail gun. Stonebanks'_death.jpg|Conrad Stonebanks lies dead after being shot in the chest by Barney Ross. Ku_death.png|Wah Sing Ku's corpse after being shot to death by Martin Riggs underwater. BR_Penguin_burial-2-.jpg|The Penguin is buried in the water after being killed with poison from the water at his lair. Claudio's_death.png|Claudio Perrini dies after Gordon Brewer throws an axe at his chest. Morgana's_defeat-1.jpg|Morgana trapped forever within a block of ice that sinks to the bottom of her crumbled Ice Cave. B25759D4-CBBF-4DA3-9412-58C8B0EF64CA.jpeg|Scarecrow, stricken in terror from his own fear toxin injected by Batman, gets arrested by Gotham Police. Scheck arrested.png|Scheck arrested for attempting to bulldoze Arnold's neighborhood and destroying the document that declared it a historic landmark. Zero2's_defeat.png|0² explodes after getting repeatedly blasted in the tail with Crystal Shards by Kirby and Ribbon. V5_13_00116.png|Cinder Fall freezes upon her defeat. S2e20_Bill_yellow_white_outline_2.jpg|Bill Cipher being erased from existence at the hands of Stanley Pines within his own minds cape. Cross_Goes_To_Quantum_Realm.jpg|Yellowjacket gets compacted on his way to the Quantum Realm. Sanchez's death.png|Franz Sanchez getting burned to death after Bond uses Felix's lighter to burn Sanchez before getting caught in the explosion of the Tanker truck. 380px-Zs'Skayr death2.png|Zs'Skayr getting obliterated by sunlight. Soran's death.jpg|Tolian Soran getting killed in the explosion of his probe launcher after Picard sets it to self-destruct mode. Greedos_demise.png|Greedo getting shot by Han Solo. Long Haul Scrapper deaths.png|Tyran Long Haul and Scrapper getting killed in a bombing. Jenner's_Fate.jpg|Jenner falls into his muddy grave. shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-9271.jpg|Prince Charming crushed by the falling prop tower. monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-9680.jpg|Gallaxhar killed in the explosion of his ship. Screen Shot 2018-01-23 at 6.58.36 PM.png|Annie Wilkes dying after being hit on the head by a pig sculpture. Matilda-movie-screencaps.com-10522.jpg|Agatha Trunchbull being forced to leave Crunchem Hall for good by Matilda, Miss Honey, and the rest of the oppressed school students. Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8224.jpg|Captain Hook being chased by Tick Tock the Crocodile. Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6905.jpg|Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, and the rest of the Neverland Pirates at the mercy of the giant octopus, who imagines them as fish. TFA TransWarped Masterson captured.jpg|Masterson "the Headmaster" captured by Optimus Prime and handed over to Captain Fanzone and the Detroit police. Dennis_Nerdy's_Defeat.jpg|Dennis Nerdy's corpse after he got spat by the Dilophosaurus. JimDeadBody.jpg|Jim's corpse after he got stabbed through the chest by Edward Scissorhands and fell to his death. LockdownDeath.jpg|Tyran Lockdown getting bisected by Optimus Prime, avenging the deaths of every Autobot killed by him and Cemetery Wind. Deadpool_Kills_Francis.jpg|Ajax getting shot by Deadpool. Serlena's death.png|Serleena getting shot by J and K using their guns, becoming fireworks. Pickles_Gallery_(48).jpg|Bubble Bass surrounded by angry Bikini Bottomites after being exposed of his deception by SpongeBob. Mike_gets_arrested.png|Mike Brikowski getting arrested by the Townsville police for his betrayal. Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-7738.jpg|Falcon falls out of the sky and lands in a trashcan in front of Monty. extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8502.jpeg|Bradley Uppercrust III launched into the sky towards the X-Games blimp by Tank. E6B068D7-C79A-4447-B25E-AB514BA194A2.png|Dylan Gould electrocuted by the control pillar. swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8737.jpg|Rothbart, with Derek's arrow impaled into his chest, plummets to his death. jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13229.jpg|Indominus Rex being dragged underwater of the lagoon and devoured by Mosy. End of Zigzag.jpg|Zigzag getting his head eaten by Phido. GB2016RingLeaderGhostSc16.png|The Ring Leader Ghost getting destroyed by Jillian Holtzmann's Proton Pistols. tumblr_nhjh59GqVz1so20l7o8_1280.jpg|Diane Simmons falling to her death after being shot by Stewie Griffin with a sniper. Screen Shot 2018-04-15 at 9.01.14 AM.png|Tom/Chris Nelson (Bat-Dad) being beaten by Randy Marsh. Grindor-ROTFhooks.jpg|Grindor getting his head torn in half by Optimus Prime's Energon hooks. 1969's Boris' Death.png|Young Boris gets blasted by Young K. Sausage-party-disneyscreencaps.com-8945.jpg|Douche and Darren getting obliterated in an explosion together. Screen Shot 2018-02-01 at 10.17.20 AM.png|Christine getting destroyed by a digger machine. Tord_defeat.png|Tord after his giant robot was blown up and destroyed by Tom, leaving his fate inconclusive. wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9771.jpg|AUTO deactivated by Captain McCrea. Nack_Caught_By_Amy_Rose.jpg|Nack the Weasel about to be whacked by Amy Rose. Screenshot (888).png|King Nixel zapped by the Tungster-Slusho Mix just as he is about to escape the I-Cubit Tower. Recent sources claim that he is still alive yet is currently in hiding. TFAni Dug Base Decepticon Air.jpg|Malgus Blitzwing, Sunstorm, and Ramjet are taken into Autobot custody upon their return to Cybertron. Screen_Shot_2014-08-31_at_5.45.11_PM.png|The Drej Queen being destroyed by her people's own electric energy. Two-Face's Death (Batman Forever).jpg|Two-Face falling to the watery bed of spikes after Batman throws a bunch of identical coins at him to make him lose his balance. Untitled-01_54_44.jpg|The Scorpion Kong/Mathayus after being impaled by Rick O'Connell by using the Spear of Osiris, which is the only weapon to kill him. EddieBrock_dies.png|Eddie Brock is killed in the destruction of the Symbiote Vemon after Peter throws a pumpkin bomb at it. Screen Shot 2018-03-06 at 6.28.42 AM.png|Tyran Shockwave getting torn apart by Optimus Prime. Gray Gorilla's fate.png|Grey Gorilla getting killed in the lava. Drake's_Death.jpg|Drake being crushed by the stone structure of his collapsing lair. Ripslinger_Defeated.jpg|Ripslinger being taken away to be repaired in humiliation. olympus-has-fallen-movie-screencaps.com-12481.jpg|Kang Yeonsak after being stabbed in the head with his own knife. Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps_com-9544.jpg|Prince John and Sir Hiss are sentenced to jail for their crimes against poor people. Professor_ScrewEyes'_despair_and_later_death.jpg|Professor Screweyes' final moments before being devoured by the crows. Bellatrix_dies.jpg|Bellatrix Lestrange getting killed by Molly Weasley. Mose_Death.jpg|Mose Jakande being blown up in his helicopter. Jabba_the_hutt.png|Jabba the Hutt strangled to death by Leia. TFAni Human Error Part2 Soundwave Destroyed.jpg|Malgus Soundwave getting chopped apart by Optimus Prime. Screen Shot 2018-03-06 at 6.26.08 AM.png|Tyran Soundwave blasted in the head by Bumblebee, avenging the death of Que/Wheeljack. TRID S3 E21 CD SC 4.jpg|Uniend Soundwave, trapped in ice by Bumblebee, and Uniend Laserbeak, shot down by Optimus Prime and Hi-Test, are taken to Autobot custody to stand trail after their nuclear beacon generator is destroyed. Samhain38.jpg|Samhain getting captured by the Ghostbusters, thus thwarting his scheme of making Halloween eternal. Screen Shot 2018-03-05 at 10.16.38 AM.png|The Glitterbots shut down and deactivate. Dave_defeat.png|Dave getting trapped in a snow globe and is taken by a little girl. La_Sombra's_death.jpg|Lasombra plummeting into the ravine below once the poison from the dart the golden heart's capsule was booby-trapped with completely effects him. epic-movie-screencaps.com-10353.jpg|Mandrake being sealed into the burl of a nearby tree. Final_Moments.png|Pennywise/IT being overpowered by The Losers. LustD.gif|Lust crumbles to dust after losing to Roy Mustang. Maul_dies_but_for_real_this_time.png|Darth Maul dies after being slashed across the torso by Obi-Wan Kenobi during their final confrontation. TLK Optimus decapitates Infernocons.jpg|The Infernocons getting decapitated by a single mighty swing of Optimus Prime's Sword of Judgement. ParanormalContainmentResearchTankIDW.jpg|Slimer imprisoned in the Paranormal Containment Research Tank. FLUFFY_RUNS_AWAY!.png|Puffy Fluffy runs away after being bested by Gary the Snail. Griffin's_death.jpg|Thomas Griffin plummets to his death. Screen Shot 2018-02-23 at 2.48.34 PM.png|Komari Vosa force-strangled to death by her old master, Count Dooku. Untitled-01-56-00.jpg|Agent Gibbs' death. Untitled-01_54_47.jpg|The Army of Anubis dies as they all have been sent back to the Underworld along with the Scorpion King. Uncorporeal_Rowan_Death.png|Rowan North's ghost plummeting deeper into the world of the dead. Screen Shot 2018-02-24 at 8.11.25 PM.png|James Savoy plummets from the apartment building in Hong Kong to his death. Slappy's_defeat.jpg|Slappy the Dummy being sucked back into the book, vowing his revenge. GFAEC65.png|Vilgax getting himself devoured after turning into a hybrid monster of himself and Black Hat. Piratesdead-movie-screencaps.com-13287.jpg|Armando Salazar being washed away by the closing seas. Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 7.42.03 AM.png|The Aparoid Queen getting killed by the Star Fox team. Tumblr o8l6clPkmJ1slfusko8 1280.jpg|Rob crash-landing on a police car after getting blown sky high by the exploding briefcase. TLK Dreadbot eaten by Grimlock.jpg|Dreadbot getting eaten alive by Grimlock. Utrom Shredder vaporized.jpg|The Utrom Shredder getting vaporized by the upgraded Technodrome. Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 7.45.30 AM.png|Andross after being shot by Fox McCloud enough for him to explode and release all the Krazoa spirits. dvp.gif|Darth Vader throwing Emperor Palpatine to his death. TFA Black Friday Meltdown melts.jpg|Meltdown melts into toxic sludge. DalyTrapped.jpg|Robert Daly is left to die, his mind trapped and deleted along with his illegally-modded game. RoloHaynesKeychain.jpg|Rolo Haynes trapped forever in one of his own souvenir keychains, "always on, always suffering." ROTFDemolishordies.jpg|Tyran Demolishor getting shot in the eye by Optimus Prime. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9827.jpg|Captain Chantel DuBois and her men are being shipped to Madagascar. Ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-7690.jpg|Hexxus being sealed once again in a new giant tree. Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-8448.jpg|Swackhammer being launched to the moon by the Monstars after they got fed up with his abuse over them. freebirds-disneyscreencaps.com-9387.jpg|Captain Myles Standish being sucked into a huge vortex, getting himself erased from history in the process. aliens-movie-screencaps.com-17613.jpg|The Alien Queen being sucked into space. charliesangels-fullthrottle-movie-screencaps.com-11378.jpg|Madison Lee's fiery death. Screen Shot 2018-04-21 at 10.21.44 AM.png|Stinger getting destroyed by Bumblebee. Screen Shot 2018-03-02 at 6.31.18 PM.png|The Shredder/Super Shredder's final moments before he collapses and dies. Screen Shot 2018-03-02 at 6.38.45 PM.png|Dorian Tyrell being flushed away in the fountain. Lemongrab juiced.png|Lemongrab getting juiced by Black Hat for being a terrible excuse for a villain. Screen Shot 2018-03-02 at 6.42.14 PM.png|Selena and Bianca are sucked into the vortex by Supergirl. fawfuldeath.png|Fawful destroys himself in an attempt to take the Super Mario Bros. with him. Neville_Sinclair_Death.jpg|Neville Sinclair plummets down from the zeppelin in flames. Loathar's_Death.jpg|Lothar becomes engulfed in flames as he fell into the Abyss of Evil. Screen Shot 2018-02-21 at 12.31.48 PM.png|Primax Unicron being blown to bits by the power of the Matrix of Leadership unleashed by the new Autobot leader Rodimus Prime, leaving his head orbiting around the planet Cybertron. Screen Shot 2018-03-03 at 4.45.34 PM.png|Miles Quaritch gets shot in the heart by Netyri. Untitled-01-59-10.jpg|May Day sacrifices her own life to save Silicon Valley by detonating the bomb out of the mines underneath San Andreas Lake. LibraryGhostTVGSV03.jpg|The spirit of Eleanor Twitty (better known as the "Library Ghost") is finally captured by the Ghostbusters. Carrigan Crittenden3.jpg|Carrigan Crittenden crosses over to the great beyond (and possibly Hell) after she discovers, to her horror, that she had been tricked into fulfilling her "unfinished business". monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-9186.jpg|Johnny Worthington III and the Roar Omega Roar watching Sulley run off after refusing to re-join their team, much to their confusion. Sentinel's_Demise.jpg|Tyran Sentinel Prime being fatally shot in the head by Optimus Prime for betraying the Autobots. Screen Shot 2018-03-05 at 10.17.11 AM.png|The Dark Princess getting killed by Rainbow Brite. Screen Shot 2018-03-05 at 10.22.26 AM.png|Vultor plunges from the snowy skies after he failing to kill the American Rabbit. cobracommanderdefeat.png|Cobra Commander seemingly disintegrates in an acid pool after being knocked by Duke. 640px-Untitled-01-47-44.jpg|Rene Belloq's head explodes. Donovan's_Defeat.jpg|Walter Donavon disintegrates into nothingness because he chosen the wrong grail. Ghostmaster08.jpg|The Ghostmaster getting captured by the Ghostbusters. oz_36.jpg|The Nome King crumbling after eating an egg poisonous to his race. NitroZeusDeath.PNG|Nitro Zeus getting his head blown up by Bumblebee. Oops.png|The OC coach and his crew getting crushed by stage lights. Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 12.09.21 PM.png|Max Zorin plummets down to his watery grave in the Golden Gate Bridge. Death-Jack-Torrance-Shining.jpg|Jack Torrance is left freeze to death inside the giant hedge maze outside the Overlook Hotel. Leonard Falls Into Red's Trap.PNG|Leonard about to be caught in a massive explosion after discovering, to his horror, that he had fallen into Red's trap. Jessup_Arrested.jpg|Colonel Jessup is arrested after showing his true colors at court. Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 9.43.13 PM.png|Norma Watson being sprayed to death by the hose via Carrie White's telekinesis when she falls onto the table. Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7824.jpg|Lady Tremaine and Drizella are transformed back into humans from their unwanted frog forms and were forced to become housemaid servants. Tamatoa_defeated.jpg|Tamatoa getting stuck on his back and cannot get up. Star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-13830.jpg|Grand Moff Tarkin dies in the explosion of the Death Star. Beggar-Man's Defeat.jpg|The Beggar Man is shot by Special Agent Scully, stopping his murderous rampage. Harry and Marv's defeat and arrest.jpg|Harry and Marv getting arrested by the police for robbing every house in the neighborhood. Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-8084.jpg|Madam Mim getting ill by Merlin as a virus. Scorponok in stasis pod.png|Uniend Scorponok locked away in a stasis pod. Screen Shot 2018-02-07 at 6.22.36 PM copy.png|All of Carrie White's school bullies burn at the Black Prom caused by Carrie's deadly mental powers. King_Sombra's_defeat_S3E2.png|King Sombra shattered to pieces by Princess Cadence. 1-54_02.png|Apocalymon is destroyed in the barrier that the mystical power of the eight Digidestined's Digivices created in order to never give up. The Fall NNNNNOOOOOOO.JPG|"Beast Era" Megatron falls into the organic core of Cybertron as Optimus Primal makes the ultimate sacrifice, destroying both of them. Rainbow_Bowser_defeated_text_5.jpg|Bowser after getting hit by a third Spiked-ball. King Boo's Boo Crown.jpg|King Boo getting sucked into the Poltergeist 3000 machine by Luigi, leaving behind his Crown. Screen Shot 2018-03-22 at 1.02.49 PM.png|The pixelated Donkey Kong getting smashed into pixels by Sam Brenner. Supermario-movie-screencaps.com-11227.jpg|President Koopa getting turned into priordial slime and spills onto the streets of Dinohattan after Mario and Luigi used the De-evolve guns against him. Nefarious6 Reedman's death.jpg|Reedman getting fried into a crisp by a weakened Carter Newell. Screen Shot 2018-03-20 at 2.22.12 PM.png|Kalma Khan crashing in his plane. Screen Shot 2018-03-20 at 2.45.03 PM.png|Karl Stromberg shot four times by James Bond. wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9307.jpg|GO-4 kicked by the Captain of the Axiom and smashed to pieces next to the pool. 300px-AttingerCorpse.jpg|Harold Attinger after being gunned down by Optimus Prime, avenging the deaths of every Autobot killed by him and Cemetery Wind. Screen Shot 2018-03-21 at 6.36.41 PM.png|Montross being tortured by the Bando Gora slaves. Main-qimg-2b7a001b5801b16e61be26fe9694f3e7.png|Agent Smith and his clones are destroyed in a flash of white light. Batman-forever-movie-screencaps_com-13770.jpg|Edward Nygma is placed in Arkham Asylum after becoming an insane lunatic. The_death_of_the_Carnotaur.jpg|The Carnotaur's death. 6E0306E0-70B4-43F8-A005-A4CC4A7E3DE2.jpeg|Alpha decapitated by Negan. 191A92CF-10EF-4E9D-90D4-5EDEB6C825D5.jpeg|Violet engulfed in flames by Justine. Dick_Tracy_1990_Blu_Ray_Big_Boy_Caprice_Death.png|Big Boy falling into the gears of bridge. Scrappy_Getting_Arrested.jpg|Scrappy-Doo getting arrested and ranting at Scooby and the gang in defeat. Screen Shot 2018-03-28 at 9.28.43 AM.png|The German Mechanic getting shredded by a spinning propeller. Screen Shot 2018-03-28 at 9.36.33 AM.png|The Thuggee slave guard getting killed by the Rock Crusher. Villains Defeats (Kremling Krew's great fall).png|The Kremling Krew suffering the great fall when Diddy and Dixie accidentaly destroy the Crocodile Isle. CraisUnderArrest.jpg|Captain Crais left alone in his quarters, stripped of his authority and placed under arrest by Scorpius. ScorpiusDefeat.jpg|Scorpius watching helplessly as his command carrier slowly collapses in on itself, taking his wormhole project with it. Gruber's death.png|Hans Gruber dropped to his death. Stuart's death.png|Colonel William Stuart killed in the explosion of his getaway plane along with the other terroists. Screen Shot 2018-03-31 at 8.44.02 PM.png|Irina Spalko being disintegrated into the portal. Screen_Shot_2015-01-05_at_9.50.23_AM.png|Gogo Yubari dies in combat. Screen Shot 2018-04-21 at 10.28.53 AM.png|Mohawk getting reduced into a head by Bumblebee. star-wars-the-clone-wars-season-3-ziro-the-hutt-sy-snootles.jpg|Ziro the Hutt betrayed and murdered by Sy Snootles. Screen Shot 2018-04-03 at 7.19.13 PM.png|The SECUR-Ts destroyed by HAN-S. Drek before his death.png|Chairman Drek's final moments before getting vaporized by the Deplanitizer's laser. DandyMottDeath.jpg|Dandy Mott getting drowned before an audience of his surviving employees/victims. TragerJuice.jpg|"Doctor" Trager getting crushed to death in an elevator. Seymour_death.jpg|Seymour dies for the third and final time. End_Of_Yu_Yevon.jpg|Yu Yevon vanquished in battle. Sharptooth's_second_defeat_and_death.jpg|The 1st Sharptooth plunges into his watery grave. Josh_Restrained.jpg|Josh unmasked and restrained. HannahAflame.jpg|Hannah the Wendigo incinerated in the destruction of the Washington lodge. Kerner Ubermann demise.png|Klaus Kerner being reduced to a horned mutant and Dr. Hans Ubermann dissipating into nothingness by the Colossus. And_they_thought_this_would_be_too_violent.jpg|Osi Sobek impaled in the back by Ahsoka Tano before he could dump Captain Tarkin into lava. LokiDefeat.jpg|Freddy Beaumont looks on helplessly as Cassandra King steals Excalibur. MaraDeath.jpg|Her Majesty Mara slain by her husband Dracula. LilithCapture.jpg|Lilith being magically bound and captured by the Nephilim. 800px-Zant's_Death.jpg|Zant getting killed by Midna. Screen Shot 2018-04-04 at 11.21.19 AM.png|Riff Tamson blown to bits by Lee-Char. Screen Shot 2018-04-04 at 11.37.39 AM.png|Smithy's death after being bested by Mario and company. Screen Shot 2018-04-04 at 11.43.47 AM.png|Egor Korshunov's lifeless body drifts away in the skies after his neck has been snapped. Screen Shot 2018-04-04 at 11.47.22 AM.png|General Ivan Radek getting executed before he could escape. Screen_Shot_2015-01-05_at_9.52.33_AM.png|Octalus dies aboard the ship when Finnegan and Trillian had his boat's self-destruct sequence inside Argonautica. Screen Shot 2018-04-08 at 10.56.35 AM.png|The Smooze being dropped back into the Volcano of Gloom. Screen Shot 2018-04-09 at 8.55.11 AM.png|Auric Goldfinger getting sucked through the window. Screen Shot 2018-04-09 at 8.56.23 AM.png|Dr. Julius No drowns in the heavy boiling water. Dyee.png|Frieza destroyed by Goku's Kamehameha wave after he is given a second chance by Whis. Screen Shot 2018-04-09 at 9.36.56 AM.png|Milton Krest's head explodes in the decompression chamber. Screen Shot 2018-04-09 at 10.02.46 AM.png|Frank Grimes Sr getting himself electrocuted after grabbing the high voltage power cables. Winterbolt_Tree.jpg|Winterbolt transforms into a tree when his magic staff is destroyed. Desmond Spellman plummeting into the Abyss.jpg|Desmond Spellman plummeting into the Mystic Abyss. Screen Shot 2018-04-10 at 9.34.45 AM.png|Hugo Drax getting sucked into the far reaches of Space. Shake_King_defeat.jpg|The Shake King getting defeated by Wario. Screen Shot 2018-04-15 at 8.59.12 AM.png|Trent Boyett getting arrested for finishing off his old preschool teacher. Screen Shot 2018-04-11 at 8.23.10 AM.png|The First Shark (Jaws)'s death. Screen Shot 2018-04-11 at 8.25.53 AM.png|The Second Shark (Jaws 2)'s death. Screen Shot 2018-04-11 at 8.27.44 AM.png|The Third Shark (Jaws 3-D)'s death. BorisDead.png|Boris Grishenko getting frozen to death after canisters of liquid nitrogen explode. DeathOfAlec.jpg|Alec Trevelyan screaming as debris crushes and kills him. Jason_Shepherd_outsmarting_Marty_Wolf.png|Marty Wolf getting outsmarted by Jason after shouting that he deliberately stole Jason's paper and turned it into a theatrical film. Max_keeble_defeat_2.jpg|Elliot T. Jindrake gets chased by the animals before eventually losing his job as the principal. Screen Shot 2018-04-12 at 5.41.18 PM.png|Mr. Big getting destroyed by Michael Jackson's robotic jet form. Screen Shot 2018-04-13 at 10.18.53 AM.png|Bongo Bongo being slain by Link. Screen Shot 2018-04-13 at 10.20.46 AM.png|Twinrova's death. Imhotep's_death.png|Imhotep getting dragged into the Underworld. Narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-13521.jpg|Jadis the White Witch in her final moments before being mauled by Aslan. Untitled-01-47-39.jpg|Colonel Dietrich being overwhelmed by the Wrath of God. toht.jpg|Major Ernst Toht being overwhelmed by the Wrath of God. Cyclonus' Team's Defeat.png|Cyclonus, Skyjack, Treadshock, and Riotgear are all rendered unconscious after Ultra Bee defeats the Decepticon High Council in their combined form Galvatronus. Untitled-01-36-40.jpg|Ernst Vogel falls off the edge of the cliff while riding in his tank. Dragon-ball-super-episode-67.jpg|Future Trunks slicing Fused Zamasu in half. 69142_original.jpg|Jeffery Fecalman getting rammed by Glenn Quagmire. Screen Shot 2018-04-15 at 9.19.16 AM.png|The Regents getting destroyed. 6AF8F33D-7279-4FAC-834E-4CDE0EDEED6E.jpeg|Henry Evans falls to his death. Screen Shot 2018-04-19 at 6.00.46 AM.png|Roy Family sent back into cold storage while he forgets to quickly retreat to the bathroom first. Ivan Urraca Was Arrested.png|Ivan Urraca gets arrested. Ian Hawke Ians defeat NOOOOO!!.png|Ian Hawke screaming in defeat after discovering that the Chipmunks cleverly escaped him and left toy decoys in their place. Knox's_death.png|Eric Knox gets destroyed by a missile. La Nahuala fate. turned in stone and death.png|La Nahuala turning into stone. Ramses Defeated by Nacho.png|Ramses getting defeated by Nacho out in the ring. LRDG Horacio Is Death and Knock out for violation.png|Horacio knocked out. Luther Defeated with his hand full of blood for the swan knife attack.png|Luther's defeat. Scar Snout's plummeting off the bridge to his death.png|Scar Snout plummeting off the bridge to his death after Spike drags him away from the Rugrats by his tail. Tarantulas_death.jpg|Tarantulas getting destroyed after the laser turns on him. Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 9.16.24 AM.png|Ogg and Zogg's combined deaths. Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 9.19.35 AM.png|Feathers McGraw getting sent back to the zoo. Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 11.45.17 AM.png|Orson Krennic getting killed by the Death Star's super laser. Screen Shot 2018-04-25 at 3.45.01 PM.png|Dr. Kananga inflates himself as a human balloon and explodes. Screen Shot 2018-04-25 at 3.47.51 PM.png|Dario getting shredded to pieces. Screen Shot 2018-04-25 at 6.40.46 PM.png|Volvagia burning up leaving until only its skull remains. Screen Shot 2018-04-25 at 6.55.38 PM.png|Morpha blown into watery bits. Screen Shot 2018-04-26 at 10.09.46 AM.png|Odowla getting killed by Link. Transformers-dark-movie-screencaps.com-14310.jpg|The Driller's remains after being butchered by a jetpack-clad Optimus Prime. Screen Shot 2018-04-26 at 12.20.24 PM.png|Elliot Carver about to be shredded to pieces by the Sea-Vac. Yzma's despair and defeated.png|Yzma's despairing defeat. Piedmon_Defeated.jpg|Piedmon getting banished into the Gate of Destiny after losing to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. M001 - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (4531).jpg|Plankton being sent to jail for brainwashing the Bikini Bottom citizens, scapegoating Mr. Krabs, and stealing King Neptune's crown. AE2A274A-21EC-481A-A240-F56C0100FA38.png|Dr. Zander Rice is shot dead by Wolverine. Merlock_falls.jpg|Merck the Magician plummets to his death after losing his magical Talisman. Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 3.44.28 PM.png|Dapper and Muscle are knocked unconscious by Harold the gorilla who saved Shemp. Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 10.42.45 AM.png|The Phantom Gang is knocked unconscious by Shemp using his little shovel. DeweyCorpse.png|Robert Dewey shot dead by Jason Bourne. Gaerity's death.png|Ryan Gaerity is left to die when he rigs his own ship to explode. Max_Shreck_corpse.jpg|Max Shreck's electrocuted corpse. 0cookie_n.jpg|Dabura is turned into a cookie and eaten up by Majin Buu. Revenna_death.jpeg|Queen Revenna turns into a crumbling golden statue after Erik and Freya shattered the Magic Mirror. AresDCEUDefeat.png|Ares impaled by his own lightning power, redirected by Diana, before being destroyed. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10296.jpg|Cy-Bugs being lured into the a beacon light at Sugar Rush's Diet Cola Mountain. jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14034.jpg|The Big One's death as her body was thrown by Rexy. Screen Shot 2018-05-11 at 11.37.27 AM.png|Oddjob's deathly demise after he was electrocuted to death by James Bond when he tried to get his derby hat. Screen Shot 2018-05-11 at 11.45.31 AM.png|Francisco Scaramanga's death after he was shot in the heart by James Bond. B56005D8-5F7E-4BB5-AB95-2EBA0271BFAE.jpeg|Madame Medusa’s defeat. Miranda_frost22.jpg|Miranda Frost is impaled through the chest by Jinx. Screen_Shot_2014-08-31_at_5.46.52_PM.png|The Drej's death as they and their mothership is destroyed by the TITAN's power. BE5CA519-43EE-4532-851C-7B0392101BDD.png|Shao Kahn getting killed by the Elder Gods for violating the sacred rules of Mortal Kombat. return-to-oz-disneyscreencaps.com-11508.jpg|"Princess" Mombi arrested and stripped of her magic powers since she is no longer the ruler of the Emerald City. Screen Shot 2018-06-04 at 9.03.03 AM.png|Stephen Abootman and his aides being banished from Canada as they are being adrift on an ice flow. hold_that_lion_moe_larry_shemp_triumphant_slipp.png|Ichabod Slipp knocked out unconscious by Moe with a hammer. Lysandre's_Death.png|Lysandre's death. Category:Galleries